To the best knowledge of the applicant no wiper blades of the above defined type are known in the prior art and in particular no pressure distributing rod which comprises at its lower portion two longitudinal lips directed towards the surface to be wiped and between which extends the wiping element of the wiper blade is known.
In the case of pressure distributing rods similar to the one defined above, and in particular in the case of plastic pressure distributing rods, the claws of the superstructure surround the upper portion of the pressure distributing rod which, if no stops are provided, can slide longitudinally in said claws. In the same way the wiping element of the wiper blade can slide longitudinally in a groove provided in the pressure distributing rod if no adequate stops are provided on the pressure distributing rod.